Teddy Bear Picnic
by SingingMisery
Summary: Is this what we are paying you for? To kidnap kid's teddy bears?"


Title: Teddy Bear Picnic

Pairings: Implied Angeal/Zack but Cloud is here too

Warnings: Um...Zack kidnapping teddy bears.

AN: This one made me laugh...its rated M just 'cause it's...well I actually I don't exactly know why. I blame Amarissia for this one. Darn her and her Zangeal goodness (shakes fist)

* * *

"If you go down to the woods today, you're sure of a big surprise..."

"Zack..."

"If you go down to the words today, you better go in disguise..."

"Zack...I am warning you..."

"For every bear that ever there was, will gather there for certain, because..."

"Lieutenant Fair! If you do not quit this ridiculous show right now..."

"Today's the teddy bears have their picnic!" Zack finished his little dance with a spin. In his hands he held a battered teddy bear that had one of its black button eyes gone. He grinned at Angeal, who was glaring at him over the edge of a computer.

"I have a half a mind to chop that thing into bits." Zack's face took on a mock horror. He tightened his grip on the bear, hiding it in his chest.

"Cloud would never forgive you." Angeal's annoyed look took a contemplative one. He had only met the shy blond boy in passing a couple of times. But, Zack had taken up the reserved teen's case. He came back with a different story each time. It had never occurred to Angeal to be jealous. Cloud was important to Zack, and there for was important to him.

"That's Cloud's?" Zack nodded, holding it out again now that he had deemed it safe. "I assume it was well hidden. Cloud doesn't seem to be the one to leave something this fine out in the open." Zack smiled. Only Angeal would call something like the old toy a 'fine thing.'

"Okay, you caught me. It was in his bag, right behind the cherry-flavoured lube." Angeal rolled his eyes. The burly SOLDIER gently took the bear from Zack's grip, examining it.

"Is this what you're being paid for? Kidnapping kid's teddy bears?" Zack glared at him, snatching it out of the other's hands.

"He's not a kid."

"He's fifteen; he is still considered a kid." The man paused. "So why did you take it?"

"I have my reasons. I will return this object in exchange for a dinner with us." Angeal looked down at Zack.

"Is he really that afraid of me that he has to be bribed to meet with me?" Zack became suddenly serious, gripping Angeal's arms. He pressed a soft kiss on the man's neck, breathing in the scent that lay there.

"He's not afraid of you. You're big and famous and somewhat intimidating. He's...not. Geez, it took him two weeks for him to call me Zack. He's been convinced that no one should worry over him, which is complete bullshit..." Angeal pressed a hand to Zack's hip.

"Puppy, you're ranting again." Zack smiled apologetically.

"It's just, I hate for him to not feel special, because he is. So, by default, he is going to be shy around everyone. Will you try and keep that in mind tonight?" Angeal pressed a soft kiss to Zack's forehead. The black hair had vaguely sweet smell, like lilacs.

"Of course."

* * *

Despite Zack's tendencies to be a goofball in the field, he moved with ease in Angeal's kitchen. He manned several stations at once, boiling and frying at the same time. Angeal offered to help the raven haired teen out, but was shot down every time. A small pink tongue stuck out in concentration. There was a small, hesitant knock at the door.

"That's him. Please, be nice." Angeal scowled, feeling a little miffed. Zack opened the door, smiling broadly. A small, blond boy stood there, nervously fiddling with the drawstring of his soft, black pants. An oversized blue t-shirt hung off his small frame, the color hi-lighting the sapphire hue in his eyes. He gave a shy smile. "Hey, Cloud! C'mon in." He gently grabbed Cloud's thin forearm, pulling him in. Angeal stood, nodding.

"Hello." He kept his voice soft, as if raising the volume would scare this timid creature off. Cloud's eyes widened, inhaling sharply. He, of course, had seen pictures of the great Angeal Hewley, and his friends Sephiroth and Genesis. But it was one thing to see him on paper, a completely different to see the man up close. He was easily two feet taller that Cloud, dark eyes regarding him. The blond remained still, feeling like he was a bug under a microscope. Then, Angeal smiled. Cloud blinked. It was a genuine smile. He returned it, feeling like he had passed some sort of a test. Zack internally cheered, turning back to his cooking meal. He stirred at a pot, then whipped around, startling Cloud. "DAMN! I need a strainer. I'll be right back." He ran for the door. Angeal frowned,

"Isn't here one right there...on the counter?" Zack ignored him and ran out the door. The burly SOLDIER rolled his eyes. Cloud sighed. It was the perfect opportunity to make a fool of himself.

"I...guess I'll keep an eye on the food." The blond turned to the stove, gripping the wooden spoon. He was as efficient as Zack, keeping everything running smoothly. The blond turned the frying chicken, making sure it was a perfect golden brown before turning of the burner. Angeal watched, impressed. Talented he may be, his cooking talents were limited to pouring milk on cereal.

"Have you done this before?" Cloud turned, regarding him shyly.

"Yeah, I cooked for my mom all the time. Before she..." The sentence was cut off. A flash of pain, that Angeal was surprised to find it hurt him, streaked across Cloud's features. He inhaled, steadying himself. "Before she died."

"I'm sorry." Cloud nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

"Me too." There was a pregnant pause, then Angeal asked,

"So, how are your classes going?" Cloud wiped at a tear, giving a watery smile. The change of subject worked, soon Angeal and Cloud were comfortably talking with each other. Cloud shared stories about his classmates, and the behaviour of his instructors. Angeal in turn told stories about some of the more hilarious stories about Zack. Cloud was in the middle of giggling when Zack came back in. He flashed a thumbs up at Angeal. Cloud turned to his friend, smiling happily.

"Hey Zack," he said in greeting, still giggling. Zack raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned.

"What did you tell him?" Angeal gave him an innocent look, which did not go over so well.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said solemnly. Zack frowned at him. "Alright, I may have it slip about the one time you were doing your Sephiroth impression, and he walked in." Zack whimpered, closing his eyes in resignation.

"Angeeeeal," he whined. "Why the hell did you tell him that?" Cloud chuckled. "And you! Why are you listening to him? Arrgh, whose bright idea was this?"

"Yours, Zack." The black haired teen sent twin glares of death in the others direction. "You both suck," he muttered. When Cloud stuck out his tongue, he lunged, catching the blond in his grip. He dug his fingers into Cloud's ribs. The other boy shrieked in laugher, trying to get away. But Zack had years of training, and more muscle on him. Angeal decided that was too unfair of an advantage and grasped the back of Zack's shirt, pulling Zack toward him. He freed Cloud from the teen's grip. The blond sat on a chair, gasping. Zack went into an overdramatic display of how he was being choked. Angeal rolled his eyes and let him go. Zack spun around, pretending to gasp for air. He fell against Cloud, who laughed again. Angeal paused for a moment to admire the picture the two made. The blond's pale skin stood out in contrast to Zack's tanned flesh. Both had blue eyes, but they were different shades. Zack's were pale blue, like water on clear day. Cloud's were a sky blue, as if to go with his name. Zack called his name, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Do you want help set the table?" He nodded, feeling slightly unnerved. Cloud grabbed the cutlery, while Angeal picked the cups. Zack dispensed the food, a pasta dish with chicken mixed in. Cloud took a bite, his eyes lighting up. Zack watched him, then shifted his eyes to Angeal, smiling when he saw that his lover was watching the blond as well. "Tastes better than the shit they serve down in the cafeteria, right Spiky?" Angeal glanced at Zack, mouthing the word Spiky. Zack gestured to Cloud's hair. The other laughed silently. Cloud nodded, unaware of the silent exchange going on around his head. It had been so long since he had eaten something this good. He nearly inhaled it. Angeal and Zack mainly talked to him, asking him more questions about his daily life. He nodded or shook his head, only speaking when he needed to elaborate. Afterwards, Zack cleared away the dishes. They still continued to talk, until late until the night. Cloud moved to couch, surprised at how comfy it was. Soon, the day's activities caught up with him, and he started to feel sleepy. He kept his eyes opened as long as possible. But, he nodded off. He awoke to find he had pressed his face into Angeal's arm, the older male having joined him on the couch. Cloud pulled away, stammering apologies. Angeal shook his head.

"It's okay." Seeing no resentment from him, Cloud rested his head again, feeling comfortable. Zack watched this exchange, grinning with glee. It was around eleven 'o' clock when Zack stated it was time for Cloud to go. Although he didn't argue, it was clear Cloud didn't want to go. "I promise, Spiky, we'll do this again sometime." The blond nodded, yawning. Zack plucked something from behind the couch. "As promised..." He plopped the bear into Cloud's arms. The blond hugged it to his chest. Angeal was suddenly reminded of just how young this boy was. His heart ached with protectiveness; he wanted to grab Cloud and hide him away from everything. Looking at Zack, he could tell his younger lover was thinking the same thing. Zack walked Cloud back to the cadet dormitories. In the quiet, Angeal thought. He loved Zack, that much was for sure. But this new found softness for Cloud was...surprising. Zack popped back into the apartment, smiling softly.

"Got him back okay." Angeal nodded.

"Good." Zack sat on his lap, letting his head fall back on Angeal's broad shoulder. "You liked him, right?" The words were tired, but hopeful. Angeal smiled down at Zack's upturned face.

"Of course I did. He seems like a nice person." Zack nodded, relieved that this evening had gone as planned. If everything went like it was supposed to, his plan would eventually come to pass. He smiled, eyes fluttering closed when Angeal pressed a kiss to his temple. He hoped things would be going his way,

* * *

(Sigh) I saw a teddy bear and instantly thought of Zack. What more can I say? This could be continued, depending on if people ask.


End file.
